Falling (And Laughing)
by 11nagrom
Summary: Oneshot Foxxay get-together fluff. 'Queenie smirked. "You wanna explain yourself?" Cordelia looked down at the woman flush against her again, wishing the swamp witch would wake up and assist her with the increasingly uncomfortable situation. "We fell...and fell asleep."'


**Author's Note: Just a cute Foxxay oneshot. Pure fluff with a hint of humour.**

 **Trigger Warning for a little salty language ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Misty met Cordelia's eye with a devilish smirk. The two women were practicing a new spell, failing rather miserably. They'd become hysterical now, their laughter only increasing as the potion failed so drastically every time.

Misty wiped tears from her eyes with one hand, meanwhile grasping the supreme's forearm with her other. She stepped back and shrieked as she slipped on something wet, falling back. She accidentally pulled Cordelia down too and she landed flush on top of her, both witches breaking down into further fits of laughter.

Their eyes met with deep smiles and Misty decided to be a little daring, seizing the woman's full lips against her own. Cordelia laughed and kissed her back, her smile dropping as she deepened the kiss. They held each other close as they lips connected blissfully.

"Misty," Cordelia whispered, surprised.

The Cajun met her eye with worry, wanting to pull away but unable to with the woman on top. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay." Cordelia smiled softly. She planted a kiss on her forehead. "I just didn't think you felt that way..."

Misty watched her for a moment and nodded. "I've felt that way for quite some time..." Tears of fear shone in her eyes.

"Don't be scared," Cordelia whispered. "I have feelings for you too." She nodded to reassure her. As Misty still frowned, Cordelia leant down and took her lips again.

"You're not just saying that?" Misty whispered timidly.

Cordelia shook her head, grinning. "Misty, I love you."

The Cajun's face finally lit up. "I love you too, Delia." She pulled her back down into a hug, both women still laying on the floor. Delia nestled her face into the blonde's neck, appreciating the soft scent of nature in the woman's hair.

Misty smiled with content and held her, hands making circles on her back. As time passed, they drifted to sleep, still holding each other.

Half an hour later Zoe and Queenie headed into the greenhouse, hoping to ask Cordelia a question about their teaching next week. As she saw them laying there, asleep, Zoe stopped still and brought her forearm out to stop Queenie too.

"What the hell?" Queenie muttered with raised eyebrows.

"You think something happened?" Zoe asked quietly.

"Yeah, sex."

"No," Zoe shook her head with a sigh. "Something bad. This isn't like them. Why are they on the floor?"

Queenie gave her a pointed look.

"If they'd had sex why would they be wearing their clothes!?"

Cordelia awoke at the outburst, blinking hazily for a moment before looking up. Misty's arms were still around her back as she slept peacefully. Despite her discomfort regarding their audience, she couldn't help but feel a wave of affection for the woman holding her. She'd never felt as at home as she did with Misty. She knew she needed to tell her that. If only there weren't half of her council stood before them.

"Girls," she said uncomfortably, looking down at Misty once again.

Queenie smirked. "You wanna explain yourself?"

Cordelia looked down at the woman flush against her again, wishing she would wake up and help her with this increasingly uncomfortable situation.

"We fell...and fell asleep."

"Yeah _right_. Even Madison can do better than that," Queenie raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Just tell us you fucked."

"Queenie!" Cordelia outraged.

Misty awoke at this and looked at her with panic. She realised who their company was and quickly let go of the Supreme so that they could both sit up. The swamp witch tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced to Cordelia.

"Why deny it!?" Queenie retorted back with her usual level of sass.

"Because it didn't happen! And I can't believe you just said that!"

"Hey," Misty's hand raised and held Cordelia's forearm gently. "It's okay."

Zoe smirked at the timing.

"Look at her!"

Cordelia rolled her eyes and stood up, helping Misty up afterwards. "I don't deserve this interrogation. We had our clothes on! And it's absolutely none of your business anyway!"

"Wait, what?" Misty asked as she was dragged away by the Supreme.

* * *

Dinner was served and Zoe bit her lip as Cordelia sat down. They had all of the Robichaux girls with them, all the new students they had so far. They could _not_ have a showdown right now.

Queenie immediately raised a challenging eyebrow at the Supreme and the blonde narrowed her eyes.

Madison smirked at the exchange. "What's going on?"

Misty looked down at her plate, wanting to avoid all eye contact. It wasn't that they even did anything, it was just that they didn't believe Cordelia and she knew how angry the supreme was.

"It doesn't matter," Cordelia said firmly as she cut at her food.

"It obviously _does_. You're furious about something."

Queenie smirked. "Just admit it. That's all I want."

"It didn't happen," Misty responded. "And if she don't want to talk to you then that's her decision."

Cordelia looked at her thankfully.

"But something else happened," Zoe commented, noticing their change in demeanour. "Did you two finally talk...?"

"Zoe," Cordelia scolded. A couple of weeks prior, the Supreme had confided in Zoe about her feelings for the necromancer. The teenager had caught her moping and the Supreme had been practically cornered in the dining room. It had actually been nice for Cordelia to unload the weight of her affections, she'd just wished the teen had given her a little...choice.

Misty looked at Cordelia in amazement. "You talked to her about me?" she whispered.

Cordelia bit her lip and nodded. "I'm regretting that decision now..." she said loudly enough for the teen to hear.

"So you _did_ talk to her," Zoe smiled brightly.

Misty winked at the teen. A small thank you of her own. Zoe softly nodded.

"So you _are_ fucking?" Madison asked loudly, all of the girls looked at her with surprise.

"Madison!"

"I always knew you had a thing for girls."


End file.
